Paola Himeko
(姫子 パオラ Himeko Paora) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "sequel" Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She lives with her parents at Sweet Love Patisserie. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel pink theme colour. Her alter ego is Princess Paola of Belgium. Paola has a light complexion and green eyes. Her light blonde hair is worn in braided pigtails. On top of her head, held with pink scrunchies and ribbons, and her bangs are evenly spread out. She wears angel wing earrings. Start from FBwY Season 2, she parts her bangs and wears them with three pink clips. For spring & summer, Paola wears a white blouse with a light pink pinafore over it and a short white apron. A pink bow tie is worn around her shirt. She also wears white knee-socks with a frilly cuff held by pink ribbon straps, and light pink Mary Jane shoes with straps over the foot. For autumn & winter, she wears a white long-sleeved top with a pink frilly corset and a light pink ribbon at the neck. Her skirt is light pink with a ruffled trim, paired with grey stockings and a pair of pink laced-up boots trim with white fur. Paola is a somewhat shy, gentle, and timid character, but not as timid as Shiori. She loves to cook desserts and often invite her friends over to house. A natural at cooking, she finds ways on how to develop this skill. She has a unique ability to differentiate bad from good cooking. Paola was born to a noble family of Belgium. She has twin older brother and sister and one younger brother, making Paola the third child in her family. Himeko (姫子): Hime (姫) means "princess", referring to her royal title while ko (子) means "child". Paola (パオラ) is a Italian/Spanish name feminine form of Paolo or Paul. Chocolate Chef: Paola's grandfather. Prince Ethan: Paola's love interest, who was first introduced in Life is Like Flowers. Shiori Yumehara: Paola respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. She was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a group leader, and proclaimed that she really likes Shiori. Angela Sakuragi: When they first met, Paola had pointed out many times that Angela was "girly-girl". When Angela had told everyone that she had no plans for new years, Paola offered that Angela stayed with her. Angela admires Paola and her determination and aims to be like that as well. Chieri Yamakawa: Paola is Chieri's teammate. They remained close friends and meet up with the other three whenever the five girls have compatible free time. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri quickly becomes close friends with Paola and Paola frequently refers to her by nickname, "Mayuri-chan." At one point, Paola helps Mayuri, when making some homemade chocolate cake for Ludwig and was as devastated as the chocolate vanished. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian is Paola's classmate. Paola often seen glaring at Lillian and this hints that Lillian may have a rude acting. They are also in the idol group called VfS Germanic 07. Haruno Aida: Haruno didn't like Paola in the beginning, since she tried to kiss François. Haruno was slow to accept Paola, but eventually came around with time. The two were later put in a unit project with Sonata and Mayuri, and clashed over the best way to execute it. However, thanks to François, they managed to blend their ideas perfectly and remain friends afterwards. Kaoru Tachikawa: Their first 'serious' interaction came when Cacao won a prefectural award for an essay she wrote and she had to read it aloud in front of the school. Cacao was depressed because of her lack on cooking, so Paola encouraged Cacao to imagine the audience as pineapples, which allowed Cacao to get over her stage fright. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara describes Paola as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Little Fairy. Paola also shows genuine concern for Kirara whenever she gets hurt. Out of 7 Germanic counterpart, Kirara and Paola resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share their exceptional cooking skills. Freja Bondevik: As of the end of Episode 32, Paola knows who Freja is. Freja told Paola about how Paola and Kirara cook together. Freja also encouraged Paola to cook her best like both girls did. Both of them also love stuffed animals. Sonata Otome: Other than Germanic 07 members, Sonata can be considered Paola's better friend (probably because of Sonata's great nature towards people as well). LeaF: She is good to LeaF. Saki Kurumizawa: Paola trusts Saki with her heart. Megumi Akishino: Paola gets along really great with Megumi. Shiho Fujiura: The two have a lot of fun. Anastasia Jovanović: Both get along very well. Alen wishes that she can cook better as Paola. Alen Shirogane: Despite being disappointed with Alen's "cool" nature, Paola still held her respect and admiration for Alen. When Paola first mentioned that she was joining the Germania 07, Alen had practically pounced over her. Airi and Jovi had been scolded by Paola numerous times when they were fighting and procrastinating during their training sessions and training camps. Minori Kazawa: Paola thinks that Minori will be the better idol of Dynamo Slavic and not Pia, which she can agree with. They are different in some way, but prefer to not have a fight. Overall, the two are fairly good friends. Khloe Novak: Paola knows Chloe slightly. However, through Alen's introduction, they eventually became friends in Life is Like Flowers. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Unlike Tomoyo's relationship with Alen, Tomoyo and Paola do not get along very well, and mostly relate to each other when they agree in decisions, especially having the urge to training when the others don't. In general, she looks up to Tomoyo mostly because of their fond of lovely colours. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Specialty: Cooking *Hobbies: Eating and daydreaming *Her Kanimal partner is a lion cub. *People's first impression of Paola that she has a little mood swings. Paola thinks she's a very gentle person. *In her report card, "You're so great!" is usually written. *The first thing Paola does in the morning is saying "Good morning." *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *Paola bears a strong resemblance to Yuko Himejima from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, in both appearance and acting: Being of Belgian origin and coming from a noble family. *She is bad at all subjects except art, science, and home economics. *She now lives with her grandfather, Lech. *Her weakness is spicy food. *One bad thing about Paola is when they say bad things about her family. *She shares the same voice actress with Nico Yazawa from Love Live!. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Magical girl Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic